


Sanctuary Drabbles

by janetcarter



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gen, sanctuary drabble project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the Sanctuary Drabble Project on Tumblr. Chapter titles will include prompts and the names of the focus characters. Chapter notes will include the aforementioned information as well as any applicable triggers.





	1. Lock (Henry, Ashley, Biggie)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the Sanctuary Drabble Project on tumblr [here](https://sanctuarydrabbles.tumblr.com/). Submit prompts, write your own fics, or just browse the lovely drabble collection they'll gather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Lock  
> Character(s): Ashley Magnus, Henry Foss, Bigfoot
> 
> Takes place when Ashley and Henry were kids.

“What’s behind it?” Henry asked.

“Dunno. That’s why you’re here.” As Ash peeped through the lock, Henry sniffed the door.

“It smells like… the garden, maybe.” His heart stopped as distant footsteps thudded against his ears. “Big Guy’s coming!” 

They shakily dove around a corner. Biggie approached the door, sliding a heavy key into the lock.

“Now’s our chance,” Ash whispered.

“Wait–” Henry protested, but followed as she rushed ahead. 

They peeked inside to see Biggie scanning rows of teabags, shelves lining the entire closet room.

“Shouldn’t you kids be studying?” Biggie asked, back still turned.

Wide-eyed, they hurried away.

 


	2. Snowflakes (Helen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Snowflakes  
> Character(s): Helen Magnus

On Oxford’s rooftop, she leaned against aging bricks as the twilight sky scattered snow. A snowflake melted into her extended hand’s fingertip, iciness tracing over its grooves.

A curious, determined smile curved her lips. As she reached for more, the wind whisked their course away from her. She stepped forward, arm outstretched, until the boundary between her and the grounds below thinned. One more step and she would fall.

She frowned before stepping back, straightening out her long skirt. After one last gaze into the snowfall, she returned inside to the candlelight.

After all, the serum would not finish itself.


	3. Time (Helen, Henry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Time  
> Characters: Helen Magnus, Henry Foss

In the middle of explaining a security system update, Henry stopped to squint at a small, mechanical clock on Helen's desk.

"Hey, boss, this clock doesn't work."

"Yes, I noticed." She glanced down at paperwork but he persisted. After all, without multiple alarms in his workshop, he could never keep track of lost time.

"I can fix it... Unless it was a gift from, wait, don't tell me: Elvis."

"No, not this time." She shook her head before turning the clock toward her, careful of the surrounding picture frames. "Thank you, Henry, but I rather prefer it as it is."


	4. Park (Helen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence  
> Prompt: Park  
> Characters: Helen Magnus, Reference to John Druitt

She watched children play from the bench, small hands curving around monkey bars and swings, sunlight gleaming against joyful smiles. Innocent laughter touched her heart, but could never fill it from so far away. She clutched the pin adorning her jacket. When will she have waited long enough?

Her head whipped around as chills pricked her neck. The grass patch behind her was empty, but the shade loomed over her like his wrathful grip, steel still carving into her neck after all these years.

No one else would be in danger if she could bear the loneliness a little more.


	5. Sonnet (Helen, Edna St. Vincent Millay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smoking   
> Title: Witch-Wife  
> Prompt: Sonnet  
> Characters: Helen Magnus, Edna St. Vincent Millay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want is for Helen to have known sapphic, polyamorous, literary icon Edna St. Vincent Millay. Title is in reference to the poem of hers that reminded me of Helen. If you want to better understand their (fictional) relationship’s evolution, [here's a link](https://m.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/witch-wife) to the poem for after the drabble.

Amidst piles of business postage, it was often a delight, always a relief, to hear from an old friend. 

Her fingertips steadied the letter, heavy as it unfolded. Tall cursive braved its rough texture, punctuated by scribbled-out words. A lingering ashy stench painted Vincent, cigarette balancing between fingers, smoke flowing against bold cheekbones, pen fearlessly scratching paper. It almost bridged the distance. 

Lines of life snippets and longing and then-wartime opinions ended with an old poem, inspired by Helen’s divinity in their early days. Though exhausted from Reims, she smiled at adoration’s memory. 

She really must visit her again soon.


	6. Bog (Helen, Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Needles, Violence  
> Prompt: Bog  
> Characters: Helen, Cryptids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This double drabble is kind of a crossover with a show called The Secret Saturdays. An episode, Ghost in the Machine, introduced a facility in 1980’s Louisiana where scientists engineered cryptid super-soldiers for the military. I always wanted Helen to work there undercover, helping shut down the facility while protecting the suffering Abnormals her coworkers created, so this explores that headcanon. 
> 
> PS. TSS is basically Sanctuary if the overall audience included kids, while still remaining incredibly mature. Both shows focus on protecting and studying cryptids and other unknown beings with soooooo much more crossover potential than I can even begin to explain. Hell, they literally premiered on the exact same day. I highly recommend checking out TSS if Sanctuary interests you, and vice versa.
> 
> Anyway, onto the (double) drabble.

Guarding her messenger bag, swamp mud pulled at her boots as she approached the shacks built by outcast experiments. In their pain and rage, they surrounded her; tall, hulking silhouettes of mismatched biology. Her eyes widened as a bipedal cryptid slammed her against a tree, ram horns sprouting from his skull. No sound left as she opened her mouth. All air had been pulled from her lungs.

His round eyes blinked. “Hel-en.” He released his grip, sending her crashing to the ground. “Did… not… know.”

She caught her breath against the trunk, taking several syringes from her bag. “It’s all I have. I am so sorry.”

Once he guided her to the huts, needles in hand, the others’ demeanors calmed. After treating dozens, she stood before them.

“The facility is shutting down,” she announced. “But you are all more than welcome to accompany me to the Sanctuary.”

The horned cryptid spoke slowly, gravely voice tethered to his throat. “No… This… is… home."

"Please,” she begged. “I can’t help you here.”

He shook his head. “Thank… you… Hel-en. We… will not… forget."

Her heart weighed heavily as he leaned toward her, letting her stroke through olive fur. "Take care, old friend.”


End file.
